


forty winks

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, Florist Jaehyun, M/M, Somnophilia, Tattoo Artist Doyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Jaehyun doesn't mind if Doyoung uses his body for pleasure.





	forty winks

Doyoung sighs and places his pen down, his attempts at a sketch swimming in front of his tired eyes. It's another one of those days, where the relentless buzz of his mind travels under every inch of his skin and he can't relax for the life of him.

He should've gone to sleep earlier, but there was a design for a new customer he wanted to finish before the next day. Doyoung stands up, pushing his chair in slow enough to avoid the squeaks it makes, mindful of Jaehyun fast asleep on their bed.

He could get up and pace around the apartment, which usually doesn't work but makes him feel better anyway. He could try and finish the sketch, give up on getting any sleep tonight. Or...

His eyes land on Jaehyun. He's kicked off the blanket sometime during the night, sprawled out on his stomach. He's only wearing underwear and an oversized shirt that's ridden up, a bit of his back tattoo showing.

Doyoung suddenly can't tear his eyes away, walking towards the bed and kneeling onto it, one hand falling onto the soft material of Jaehyun's boxers. They've talked about this before, but Doyoung hasn't had many opportunities to try it out.

Doyoung massages Jaehyun's clothed ass under his palms, watching his slack face. It takes a lot to wake him up, and Doyoung wants to test just how far he can go. There's still a buzzing under his skin, but an additional warmth is starting to seep into him.

He pushes Jaehyun's shirt higher just to see his tattoo. Doyoung thinks it's some of his best coloring work, delicate splashes of pastel watercolor covering the petals. He places his other palm on Jaehyun's back and feels the warmth radiating from his skin.

Doyoung hooks a finger under the elastic waistband, pulling Jaehyun's underwear down one inch at a time. Doyoung watches closely but Jaehyun doesn't even twitch as his boxers are pulled down to his knees. He takes a moment to admire his exposed supple flesh, perfect and unblemished, just calling out to him.

Doyoung dips down and sinks his teeth into it, noting the way Jaehyun's leg twitches slightly. When Jaehyun is awake he gets pushy, impatient during sex like he usually isn't in their regular life. Doyoung doesn't mind it at all, but the fact that he really can do anything he wants to Jaehyun right now is affecting him.

Doyoung runs his hands up Jaehyun's legs splayed out on the bed, spreading his cheeks. He already's got a small plug in him, his favorite, short but ridged. When Doyoung first met the sweet florist next door, he would never dream of the freakiness behind that innocent face.

It certainly makes things easier for Doyoung now. He doesn't waste time teasing since Jaehyun isn't awake to really feel it all, gripping the base of the plug and slipping it out at once. He takes a second to stare at the way Jaehyun's pretty pink hole tries to close, rubbing his palm over his peachy ass while he reaches for the lube.

He fumbles his pants off in his sudden impatience and pops the cap, shuddering at the cold liquid and slicking it over himself. Scooting closer, he gives his cock a couple slick pumps, biting into his bottom lip as he guides himself into Jaehyun's hole.

It's a tight fit but Jaehyun's unconscious body takes him in like it's what he was made for. Doyoung groans, sweat beading on his brow. He loves how responsive Jaehyun is with his voice and body, but it's so fucking hot like this, how he's trusted enough to just take what he wants from his boyfriend's body.

He sinks completely into him, fingers pressing indents into his flesh. Doyoung pulls nearly all the way out and fucks back in, chasing that delicious friction. Jaehyun's body is still limp but his arms are twitching, his face scrunching up a little. Doyoung would usually take it slow like Jaehyun likes it, shower his boyfriend with wordless affection. He loves doing that but now all he wants is to take the edge off, take his own pleasure. And so he does, fucking into him messy and uncoordinated, only interested in chasing his climax.

Jaehyun's walls seem to suck him in, and Doyoung dares to grip his hips hard and pulls him back harder on his cock. Jaehyun's muscles tense under his hands, a quiet moan slipping past his lips. Doyoung smothers a groan of his own in the meat of Jaehyun's back, feeling the way he's starting to wake up under him.

"D-doyoung?" Jaehyun's voice is quiet and rough with sleep, the end of it turning into a whine when Doyoung slams back into him at a different angle.

"Hi, Jae," Doyoung grits out, gut tightening. Jaehyun starts squirming under him, hands clawing against the sheets as Doyoung uses him. It only takes a moment before Doyoung pulls his hips close and cums into him, eyes fluttering shut as the release rushes through him.

He rides out his orgasm, fucking his cum deeper inside with dirty wet sounds before pulling out. Jaehyun lifts his head and turns around to look back at him, eyes hazy with sleep and pleasure. Doyoung smiles lazily, the restless itch mostly gone from his bones. Jaehyun drops his head back down onto his pillow and grinds his hips down against the bed, humming under his breath.

Doyoung watches him move for a second before grabbing the plug again and teasing it around Jaehyun's hole, collecting the leaking droplets of cum and shoving it back into him. Jaehyun squeaks and his hips jerk, moving forward into the sheets and back onto the plug.

Jaehyun clenches around the plug and whines, rubbing his cock harder against the bed until he stills and gasps. Doyoung pats his ass lightly, crawling up over the bed and gently turning Jaehyun over. He still looks half-asleep, a little line of drool on his lips. Doyoung wipes it away and kisses him softly. "Go back to sleep, Jae."

Jaehyun smiles hazily and breaths out, nodding and closing his eyes. Doyoung kisses his forehead and slides off the bed to head to the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
